


Avec dévotion

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Virtues, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil Scieszka/Rose, 1er anime, sur le thème de "vertus" plus obscures ;1er volet : Savoir doser vérité et utilité.2ème : Faire de son mieux pour entretenir un état d'esprit clair.3ème : Se donner à fond dans ce à quoi on croit.





	1. Franchise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un sourire sur sa vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868278) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Pétales froissés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765592) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir doser vérité et utilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les choses à dire, les choses à taire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka & Rose, mention de Winry et du bébé  
>  **Genre :** gen/vague spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « franchise » (vertu scoute)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505

Quand elle était plus jeune, plus innocente, Rose mettait un point d’honneur à ne jamais mentir. Cette résolution la poussait également à ne jamais dissimuler et dire le fond de sa pensée, même quand ça n’aurait pas été très approprié. Enfin, sa pensée était rarement bien profonde et dans son innocence elle n’avait jamais rien de méchant à dire… mais parfois, une remarque sans jugement de sa part mais irréfléchie pouvait blesser des gens susceptibles.  
Puis sa vie s’est effondrée quand on a dévoilé sous ses yeux le mensonge sur lequel elle basait une grande partie de son existence. La fausseté. La tromperie. Tout ce qui était mauvais. Et que les gens autour d’elle, ne connaissant plus les limites entre bien et mal, ont commencé à se conduire en brutes.  
Elle dut apprendre la dissimulation ; sans jamais oser mentir, pour protéger les plus petits et les plus faibles pris dans la tourmente, il lui fallut omettre des détails, se taire purement et simplement, se cacher… et le prix de son silence, elle le paie encore aujourd’hui.  
Elle ne dira jamais à son fils d’où il vient ; elle ne le dit à personne d’autre de peur que ça puisse lui être répété un jour. Elle n’est plus la jeune fille innocente et insouciante d’autrefois et le regrette.  
Quand elle peut faire confiance à quelqu’un : ces nouvelles personnes qui l’aident sans rien lui demander, Winry avec son instinct naturel de soigneuse puis Scieszka avec qui la connexion se fait par hasard, alors pour expliquer une partie de ses dérobades, en protégeant les détails, elle avoue qu’elle a été blessée. 

Scieszka pense comprendre. En tout cas, elle respecte son choix de dire ou non les choses, et choisit elle-même le silence pour éviter de commettre des gaffes. Si Rose veut parler, elle écoutera. Si elle veut se taire, elle ne demandera rien.  
Elle avait beaucoup appris de ce côté ces derniers mois. Elle n’avait pas commencé de la meilleure façon non plus autrefois ; si elle ne mesurait pas non plus l’impact qu’auraient pu avoir ses paroles – ou leur absence, ou ses actes, quand elle s’isolait du monde et boudait les interactions humaines pour se plonger dans un livre – était simplement trop timide pour parler librement devant autrui.  
Ça s’est libéré et arrangé petit à petit.  
Maintenant, il lui reste à acquérir un peu de tact et se rappeler que même si elle a le droit d’exister telle qu’elle est et de penser ce qu’elle veut, toute parole n’est pas toujours bonne à dire. Mais comme elle n’oublie presque rien, si elle finit par juger une parole assez bonne et qu’elle en trouve le temps entre ses différentes missions de mémorisation et de restitution, elle l’écrira pour la conserver et la partager avec qui voudra la lire.  
Elle se constitue ce qu’elle espère être une banque de sagesse pour les générations futures qui grandissent déjà, comme le petit Cain à qui elle se propose de bientôt apprendre à lire, et peut-être autres ensuite…


	2. Dévouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se donner à fond dans ce à quoi on croit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans demi mesure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka & Rose, mention du bébé  
>  **Genre :** un peu moralisateur ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « dévouement » (vertu scoute)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Scieszka et Rose étaient toutes deux des filles passionnées, quoiqu’elles l’exprimaient de façon discrète.   
L’engouement de Scieszka pouvait déborder et envahir physiquement à coups de piles de livres immenses son entourage immédiat, mais dès qu’elle s’immergeait dans sa lecture, elle se coupait du reste du monde, au point de s’en faire souvent oublier. Et même après avoir absolument adoré un roman, jamais elle ne faisait de militantisme pour convaincre autrui de le lire également. Elle n’avait pas assez d’amis pour ça, et puis elle était un peu possessive de son monde intérieur et de son expérience personnelle de lecture, aussi. Avant d’apprendre à s’ouvrir au monde et à catégoriser les gens et les genres de littérature, elle avait été un piètre bibliothécaire, à vrai dire, trop auto-centrée pour satisfaire ses clients. La façon dont certaines personnes pouvaient faire passer les demandes d’autrui avant leurs propres envies la laissait perplexe, et Rose était une de ces personnes. 

À ce que pouvait voir Scieszka, Rose était une mère exemplaire. Elle donnait toute son attention à Kain, autant qu’il en avait besoin, veillait sur sa santé, sur son développement mental, et à côté elle trouvait encore le temps de s’inquiéter des enfants des autres et des enfants sans parents avec qui il jouait. Et, quand il dormait ou qu’elle arrivait à le confier de façon temporaire à une garde collective pour sa socialisation, elle arrivait aussi à prendre du temps pour elle-même. Pour ne pas péter les plombs.   
Elle était loin d’être parfaite, rappela-t-elle quand Scieszka lui fit part de son admiration.   
Certes, ce type de comportement lui était complètement étranger, mais elle savait intellectuellement qu’il était bon, puisque c’était répété partout, alors…   
Alors, non, ce qu’en pensaient les gens non concernés n’avait pas de valeur, dit Rose dans un rare mouvement d’humeur. Il lui arrivait de détester ce rôle, confessa-t-elle à mi-voix. D’avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De rater la vie de son fils en plus de la sienne. Elle l’adorait, oui, elle ne regrettait pas de l’avoir eu, mais par moments…  
Alors c’était encore plus admirable de continuer quand même malgré ses doutes, conclut Scieszka. 

La maternité de Rose n’était pas quelque chose qui plaisait spécialement à Scieszka en soi. Au contraire, s’il n’y avait pas toutes ces autres qualités en tant personne ça aurait plutôt eu tendance à la rebuter. Mais ça faisait partie d’elle au moment où elles s’étaient rencontrées, comme sa couleur de cheveux ou son goût pour les légumes grillés : l’ensemble que formait Rose était à prendre ou à laisser, tout entier.   
Et puis elle trouvait ça fascinant, de pouvoir se donner toute entière à quelque chose d’utile, à quelqu’un d’autre, sans pour autant se perdre.   
Scieszka adorait ses livres, mais savait qu’il s’agissait d’un loisir égoïste, qu’elle en tirait un accomplissement personnel, un peu d’utilité si elle partageait sa mémoire, mais rien de bien formidable pour les autres. Alors le côté répulsion et curiosité dans sa fascination laissèrent peu à peu place à une admiration sans mélange. 

Elle décida alors que sa mission personnelle, sur le temps que lui laissait l’Armée et celui que se gardait Rose hors de ce qu’elle consacrait à Kain, serait de la rendre heureuse. À sa manière. Rose en avait besoin, mais ça n’arriverait que parce que Scieszka en avait envie.


	3. Pureté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose n'est pas parfaite, mais elle fait de son mieux pour entretenir un état d'esprit clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas une sainte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka & Rose  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « pureté » (vertu scoute ?)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Quand Scieszka rencontre Rose, cette dernière semble juste être une jeune femme un peu paumée qui a laissé son passé derrière elle pour refaire sa vie. Elle a au fond des yeux autant de tristesse que d’amour, la voix un peu cassée, et elle parle peu d’ailleurs. Scieszka est peut-être curieuse, mais elle a le tact de ne pas l’interroger.   
Elle remarque que Rose est quelqu’un de très calme, de très doux. Quand la vie ne se passe pas comme prévu, Rose l’affronte avec patience et pardon. Quand Scieszka admire sa grandeur d’âme, Rose, toujours aussi poliment, explique que non, vraiment pas. Elle est loin d’être parfaite.   
Mais c’était un précepte de la religion dans laquelle elle a été élevée et dont elle ne peut se défaire. Sa culture avait peut-être bien des défauts, mais certains de ses fondements avaient du bon et elle a gardé ceux qui faisaient sens pour elle. On lui demandait une pureté d’esprit et de corps à la fois: éloigner les mauvaises pensées, elle s’y applique toujours de son mieux, mais garder les mauvaises influences qui pourraient l’assaillir… on a beau essayer autant qu’on peut, on n’est pas toujours maître de ce qui arrive. 

Ce disant, Rose fait un effort visible pour garder toujours le même calme et Scieszka s’en étonne, mais se méprend dessus. Cette affaire de corps, elle la prend comme du bon sens : éviter les comportements qui ruineraient la santé, et ce qui la surprend plus, c’est la question de l’esprit: comment peut-on contrôler ses propres pensées ?   
Rose commence par se forcer à sourire pour expliquer, oh, qu’elle connaît la souffrance et la colère et même la haine aussi, comme tout le monde, et elle ne va pas faire semblant que ça ne lui arrive pas, qu’elle étouffe toute pensée négative avant qu’elle vienne. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur ce qu’elle a pu subir pour éprouver de tels sentiments, mais son sourire s’efface et elle ne cherche pas à le forcer à nouveau. Mais l’important, continue-t-elle, c’est le travail intérieur qu’elle est capable de faire ensuite dessus pour parvenir à les apaiser.   
Et ça n’est pas pour passer pour gentille petite fille auprès d’autrui, non : si elle veut ce calme, ce détachement, cette absence de rancœur, c’est parce que les mauvais sentiments lui feraient toujours plus de mal à elle qu’à l’objet de leur cause. Les rejeter, c’est une victoire parce que ça la ramène vers le chemin de la satisfaction.   
Mais ça n’est évidemment pas facile, et elle n’est sûrement pas pas parfaite. Elle reconnaît juste que tout ce qui lui est arrivé n’était pas de sa faute et qu’elle n’a pas à s’en considérer souillée. Elle refuse, d’ailleurs, de se laisser salir par le regard des autres. 

La mention d’un jugement par autrui met Scieszka mal à l’aise. Elle devine que Rose a connu des moments difficile sans savoir à quel point, suppose qu’elle-même a eu une vie plus facile. Et l’a-t-elle menée avec droiture ? Elle n’a jamais rien commis qui lui semblait grave, même la fois où l’Armée aurait pu l’accuser de désertion et donc de trahison. Elle a introduit une personne étrangère dans un bâtiment hors limites, espionné ses supérieurs, révélé des informations confidentielles, accepté de se laisser kidnapper pour sauver sa vie… sans s’arrêter pour y réfléchir avant d’être loin, très loin de tout complot. Elle n’a vraiment trahi ni serments ni idéaux et ça n’a finalement pas porté à conséquence, mais quand même… elle hésite. Qu’est-ce que ça a fait d’elle et comment vit-elle avec, maintenant ?

Et c’est là que Rose, la voyant toute confuse, s’empresse d’ajouter que parmi ce qu’elle exige d’elle-même, il n’y a ne pas juger non plus inutilement les autres.


End file.
